You're Gone
by UndertaleLover2
Summary: This story about how Naruto deals with the death of his best friend. And Kakashi helps him get over it. Warning: Includes suicide attempts and heart breaking moments. I even cried while writing this. NaruSasu KakaNaru
1. Chapter 1

**You're Gone**

 **Summary:** _This story about how Naruto deals with the death of his best friend. And Kakashi helps him get over it._ _ **Warning:**_ _includes suicide attempts and heart breaking moments. I even cried while writing this._

 **Naruto's POV**

You know that saying when you don't know what your missing until they are gone. Well I experience it first hand once he left me...

My heart pumps my blood slowly as my liver slowly dies as I drink my sorrows away. I wish for death to come and take me.

I missed him to death. I wished that I could forget him. I wished he would come through the door right now and be smiling at me as he gathered me in a hug.

Saying that I was a dobe for missing him and trying to kill myself by drinking. However I knew that would be just a silly thought, he's dead.

He's not coming back and I'm left here to suffer. Tears poured down my face.

I wanted him here with me. I wanted him to come back from the dead and stay with me forever, but that wasn't God's plan. That was never God's plan in the first place.

I don't know what I should believe, all I know is my best friend died and now I'm alone.

I dearly miss him and I wish for him to come back. I see him every night in my dreams, I yearn for him to come back.

Sometimes I see him and my friends have to snap me out of it. Telling me repeatedly that he is dead, Sasuke Uchiha is dead. He's not here anymore.

I soon crumble down to the floor, crying for him. Hoping that one day, I can turn back time and stop him from dying or if I couldn't stop him from dying... Then I would tell him how I feel about him. However, I knew traveling through time nor was he living real.

I slowly get back up, wiping my tears away and pop several pills in my mouth before drinking a large gulp of sake.

Overtime I became a alcoholic, I resorted to drinking away my sorrows. The hurt never goes away. Sometimes I think living without him isn't what I need or want right now. He's gone and I'm left with a broken heart to fix.

I heard yelling and whining in the distance. I heard familiar voices like "Is he okay? What happened?" "He tried to attempt a suicide attack on himself, we had to pump his stomach to get all the pills out of his system. Also he has a bad liver, we have to replace it, right now the only thing keeping him alive is the ivy."

I slowly opened my eyes, bright light shined in them. I muttered, "Sasuke..." I wanted him by my side, not this doctor. I wanted him here with me, running his pale fingers in my blond hair and his sweet voice whispering that everything was going be okay.

I blinked away my tears once the doctor and Kakashi noticed that I was awake. I soon was surrounded by my sensei warmth, "Don't you ever do something like that again." My faded blue eyes lifelessly stared up at him, "I want Sasuke, where is he?" Again I wished him to come back. Some say I was in denial of his death, but somewhere in my heart said that he was dead and will never come back.

Kakashi only shaken his head at me and held me tighter, crying with me and said he was sorry repeatedly. I understood what he meant, I knew that I wouldn't forget.

I wouldn't forget the way he brighten my day even with his insults. I wouldn't forget the way he responded with so much negativity towards others, but never towards me. Only teasing between us was shared and the ongoing rivalry to the day he died.

The doctor agreed that I wasn't a person to be trusted right now and agreed that I should live with Kakashi. He didn't want me be alone in my house either. It didn't really matter much to me, it wouldn't take away the nightmares of **him**. I'm afraid to say his name because I'm scared I will cry.

I don't like to show my feelings to anyone except **him**. He's the only one who understood me. Was it that wrong to not bring up my emotions? I don't know anymore.

 **Word of the day:** Dobe means Idiot


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

 **You're Gone**

 **Summary:** _This story about how Naruto deals with the death of his best friend. And Kakashi helps him get over it._ _ **Warning:**_ _includes suicide attempts and heart breaking moments. I even cried while writing this.  
_  
 _ **Kakashi's POV**_

Three days later….

I lean against the doorframe of my bedroom monitoring the blond. It been days since the last time he consumed something or even said anything. He just been quietly laying in my bed staring at wall, I tried everything to get him to speak and he won't budge.

Honestly I'm worried about him and I feel like Sasuke broke Naruto. He use to be happy go lucky. Now he's just a broken record playing the same sad song over and over, I feel like that song will end soon just like a few days ago.

The silence grew tense and eventually I asked the evident question,"Are you hungry?" He didn't move a inch from his spot nor did his eyes or lips move.

After a few seconds, I heard a growl and smiled a little bit at him. "Of course." I answered back and walked off to the kitchen to fix something he wouldn't be able to say no to.

Five minutes pass and I come back to the room with a bowl of ramen, he was in the same spot, but he was clutching his stomach as if trying to contain its large growls.

I laughed and grew happy that he was behaving like his old stupid happy self. I knew Sasuke couldn't break Naruto as a whole, but I also knew it wouldn't last too long. I am willing to help as much as I can to bring the Naruto we all loved back.

 _ **Naruto's POV**_

The smell of ramen hit my nose and on reflex my tongue slipped over my lips. I tried my hardest to resist the thought of slurping the goodness of the noodles and soup. My stomach growled against my will and I fidgeted to make it stop, but it wouldn't. Sensei of course noticed and laughed at my struggle. "Why don't you eat? You haven't eaten in days." I put on a poker face, refusing to consume the meal he cooked for me. My stomach didn't agree with me, instead it urged me to eat it. I muttered a curse when my belly urges become louder. I heard my fox's voice in my ear, " **Kit, if you die, I die so you should stuff your mouth with those noodles you love so much!"**

I wanted to go against my will to live, but my stomach didn't have that in it's plans. Sensei left me with the hot bowl of ramen on his dresser with a pair of chopsticks.

Even if he left me in the room, I could still sense him hiding as a item waiting for me to dive into the steaming noodles.

Three hours later….

My body laid on the bed facing the cold bowl, keeping to my promise of not eating at all.

Kakashi watched from the wall opposite of me, struggling and fidgeting, he was happy that I was at least moving and breathing.

I believe he wished I would eat, but that was the last thing on my mind until I felt a great pain in my chest.

I gripped my chest, feeling my heart pound against my chest. I closed my eyes tightly, shouting at the fox to stop twisting my intestines around.

Pain shot through my entire being, this feeling was far worse than death. " **IF YOU DON'T EAT SOMETHING RIGHT NOW, I AM GOING TO TWIST YOUR FUCKING INTESTINES INTO A BIG KNOT AND YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO SHIT! IF YOU REALLY WANNA DIE SO BADLY!"**

I opened my eyes again. I didn't want to die this way so I grabbed the fucking noodles that caused all this trouble and ate them like they were my last meal.

 **"..." Fox Talking**


End file.
